Nunca es Tarde Para Amar
by JustNachi
Summary: Edward ha estado hablando sobre su chica perfecta durante todo un mes, ignorando que Bella lo ama. Bella ya no lo soporta así que irá a contárselo le guste o no. Lástima que llegará tarde y no tendrá otra cosa que… -OoC, AU, AH, OS.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de S. Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary:** Edward ha estado hablando sobre su chica perfecta durante todo un mes, ignorando que Bella lo ama. Bella ya no lo soporta así que irá a contárselo le guste o no. Lástima que llegará tarde y no tendrá otra cosa que… - OoC, AU, AH, OS.

**N/A: **Historia editada… no es por ganas de molestar, solo eso :)

* * *

><p><em>Historia beteada por <strong>Kelly Escobar (FFAD)<strong>_

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca es Tarde Para Amar<strong>

Una lágrima bajó por mi húmeda mejilla. No sabía si estaba bien, pero mi conclusión era que nunca quería volver a verlo…

¿Por qué no?

Porque simplemente lo amaba. Lo amaba con cada fibra de mi cuerpo y él no había sido capaz de fijarse en mí. Todavía…

Aunque lo último lo veía imposible, no podía dejarlo solo. No, él era mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida. Era el momento más importante de su vida y yo no estaría a su lado.

¿Por qué hacerlo cuando lo único que pasaría sería destrozarme más el alma con solo verlo de la mano de su _chica perfecta_?

Sí, la chica perfecta; otra lágrima de impotencia bajó por mi mejilla. En este momento la almohada debería estar muy mojada, no había reparado bien en ello; sin embargo, no me importaba, todos mis pensamientos giraban en torno a él.

Todo era su culpa. De mi mejor amigo. El amor de mi vida.

_Edward Cullen_

Era su culpa que estuviese así, derramando cada maldita lágrima por sentir este estúpido sentimiento al que el mundo llamaba de amor y yo solo veía como sacrificio y sufrimiento. No podía evitarlo, pero tampoco podía olvidarlo.

Otra vez pensé en el _amor_ que solo se centraba en él, en aquello que mi alma no se había atrevido a expulsar de mí ser; no puedo dejar de pensar en eso... Sé que puede ser estúpido llorar por amar a una persona, pero simplemente no sabía como pararlo, no sabía como dejar de llorar.

¿Y sí le dijera que lloro porque la persona a la que amo no se fija en mí? ¿Qué sólo me quiere como amiga y qué está enamorado de otra?

Cada vez que lo imaginaba con su sonrisa torcida, miles de recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente y luego se diluían en medio de la bruma en la que se había convertido mi mente…

_Edward y yo, todos embarrados de chocolate el día que Esme había decidido hacerle una tarta de chocolate para su cumpleaños; el sonreía a pesar del regaño que nos habíamos ganado. Luego venía otro recuerdo en el que Edward me abrazaba el día que fuimos a acampar al bosque y nos tomó desprevenidos una tormenta. Y otro ya no muy grato en el que, esta vez, era yo quien lo consolaba el día en que le dijeron que su abuela había fallecido por cáncer._

Sin importar los momentos desoladores por los que estábamos pasando, él siempre me había ofrecido una sonrisa. Incluso cuando su abuela murió, él me sonrió, aunque fuese solo para calmarme y hacerme creer que se sentía bien. Aunque fuese solo una sonrisa rota que significaba un _"Estoy bien"._

El recuerdo más feliz había sido del día en que nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso, no lo queríamos compartir con nadie, solo quedaría entre nosotros.

Pero lo peor de todo era que ese recuerdo se veía desvanecido por el último que venía…

Edward se encontraba en la cafetería, nuevamente hablando sobre su chica perfecta, había estado hablando sobre ella por meses, sin dar pista alguna de su nombre. Sólo hablaba de su personalidad, de lo buena que era, y cómo sería cuando la convirtiera en su esposa después de terminar la universidad.

Lo había dicho por meses, pero justo ayer me había dicho que quería que fuera a un concurso de pianistas en Seattle, donde él participaría y donde planeaba declarársele a la ''chica''.

Incluso hasta me había pedido algunos consejos sobre cómo declarársele, sobre que tipo de flores llevarle, o como reaccionaría ante la canción que había compuesto para ella, la cual no había escuchado porque me había negado rotundamente a hacerlo.

Aunque habíamos practicado la reacción que él no quería ver —sonreí amargamente—, parcia no cansarse de hacerme sufrir.

_Sus dedos se movieron sobre las finas teclas de su viejo piano. La música que inundaba el salón era perfecta; él la había compuesto para mi hacía mucho tiempo y a mí me había gustado en sobremanera, pero ahora no me alegraba mucho, pues quería escuchar la que se suponía había escrito a su amor, a su musa, durante todos estos años que llevábamos como amigos. _

_Siempre que le preguntaba sobre aquella canción, él se regodeaba y empezaba a mencionar las cosas perfectas que veía en ella. _"Ella hace esto" "Su mirada es…" "Mi chica es aquello" "Ella tiene una sonrisa como el sol".

"Ella"_ aquí y _"ella"_ allá… me tenían harta. Pero no podía replicar nada, eso no._

_Entonces, cuando ya iba terminando la melodía y se suponía que yo debía llorar, fingiendo ser su chica perfecta a punto de rechazarlo, yo utilizaba aquel momento para soltar las lágrimas que surgían del dolor que me producía toda su verborrea sobre ella y su perfección._

— _¿Qué sucede? —me preguntaba siempre._

—_Nada —era lo único que respondí mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo—. ¿Lo hice bien? _

_El me miraba con ojos indescifrables y una sonrisa relampagueante que parecía orillar entre la ternura y la burla. —Fue perfecto. Ahora, vamos a practicar otra vez; me gustaría acostumbrarme posible hecho de que me rechace y yo pueda reponerme para insistirle una y otra vez, hasta que acepte._

Edward era un maestro en el piano, lo tocaba sorprendentemente bien desde que tenía tan solo cinco años.

Todavía recordaba cuando había entrado por primera vez a su casa; en una visita de mi madre, que era amiga de Esme desde la universidad. Nos acabábamos de mudar al pueblo gracias al nuevo trabajo de Charlie...

_Cuando había entrado a su casa había un aura de paz rodeando todas las habitaciones y una suave música se escuchaba a lo lejos; sonaba como si fuera un compositor famoso, pero que nunca lo había escuchado. El piano parecía ser tocado por ángeles._

_También recuerdo haberle preguntado a Esme de dónde venía la música, ella sólo me respondió con una cálida sonrisa y había caminado hacia unas puertas al final del pasillo. Las abrió mostrándome al ser más perfecto que había visto en toda mi vida, fue amor a primera vista._

_Era un poco alto, aparentaba tener unos siete años, tenía una mata de cabellos de un extraño color cobrizo rojizo que daba ganas de acariciarlo hasta que doliera de tanto hacerlo. Se veía muy concentrado, estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre un banquillo blanco de cojín escarlata. Parecía estar posando, pero sabía que se sentía relajado y cómodo; miraba fijamente sus dedos que se movían tan rápida y elegantemente que parecían estar bailando sobre las blancas teclas de marfil._

_No me había dado cuenta de en que momento se había ido Esme, pero podía decir que mi cuerpo había actuado por voluntad propia y caminado como una zombi y me había sentado justo a su lado._

_Detuvo su pequeño concierto y movió la cabeza lentamente, al tiempo que veía como sus cabellos cobrizos se movían como si tuviesen vida propia. Me miró directamente y casi se me fue la respiración al ver unos profundos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban como si fuese la cosa más sorprendente del mundo y nunca me hubiese visto, algo que era completamente acertado._

— _¿Eres un ángel? —me dijo con una voz que sonaba como si estuviese cantando._

—_No, no lo soy, ¿y tú? —le dije inocentemente, tal vez eso se tomaba en cuenta considerando que yo tenía apenas cuatro años…_

—_No, pero tú lo pareces… —mencionó en un susurro las palabras, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave carmín._

_Un silencio, para nada incómodo, inundó la habitación. No sabía qué hacer, sólo veía como aquel niño miraba fijamente las teclas de su piano mientras, en algunos momentos, podía sentir sus miradas de reojo; seguramente esperando que de un momento a otro yo fuese a desaparecer…_

—_Me llamo Bella, tengo cuatro años, tu eres… —le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro y extendiéndole una mano._

—_E-Edward, t-tengo cinco años —me dijo más sonrojado, pero aceptando mi mano, que me hizo sentir un calorcito en la mía cuando toqué la suya. La solté rápidamente: eso había sido extraño… Ambos nos sonrojamos, al parecer habíamos pensado lo mismo._

_«Y yo que pensaba que el farolito era yo…», pensé para mis adentros._

—_Me gusta tu música; no la había escuchado nunca, es… hermosa —le susurré mientras tocaba ligeramente las teclas del gran piano y me sonrojaba un poco más. Me sentía avergonzada de y no saber mucho de música, pero tenía la intención de relajarlo un poco._

—_La compuse yo, para mi mamá —me miró regalándome una gran sonrisa._

— _¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo aprendiste a…? —mi voz se fue apagando mientras veía como aparecía en su mirada una gran tristeza._

—_Sí, es enserio. M-mi abuelita me enseñó hace un tiempo —dijo con una mueca mal disimulada al mencionar a su abuela._

—_La echas de menos, ¿verdad? —le dije casi con mi corazón encogido en la mano._

—_Sí, más de lo que te imaginas… se fue a Chicago hace unas semanas —dijo mirando perdidamente hacia la ventana mientras una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, como si estuviese evocando algún recuerdo—. Le tengo mucho aprecio, ella me enseñó a tocar el piano con la idea de que, en algún futuro, le compusiera algo a mi novia. Siempre dice "No hay mejor manera de conquistar a una chica que dedicándole una pieza". Mi abuelo… él era pianista. Mi abuela dice que la conquistó tocando una melodía, que de vez en cuando tararea para que yo me la aprenda —dijo lanzándome una mirada que podría haber derretido un iceberg—. Quizás algún día puedas venir para que puedas escucharla…_

_No le respondí nada y él retomó su pequeña nana. Me quedé mirando cómo se movían sus dedos, totalmente embobada._

Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro ante el recuerdo de lo que vino después. Todavía podía escuchar como Esme y mi madre se reían y hablaban entre cuchicheos mientras nosotros nos dábamos el abrazo de despedida y Edward hablaba con mi madre, diciéndole: _—Señora Reneé, ¿podría traer a Bells mañana?_

Mi madre aceptó la invitación.

No habría olvidado eso nunca. Había escuchado que, cuando conoces al amor de tu vida, nunca se olvida, algo que realmente creo porque soy la prueba viviente de ello.

Edward me había contado desde ese día que quería ser un músico famoso. Yo apoyaba sus sueños, pero no compartía la idea porque yo quería ser pediatra.

Cuando él me había contado sobre el famoso concurso no había parado de sonreír pensando en que su sueño podría hacerse en realidad. Compartí su felicidad hasta que fue desterrada de un solo tajo, cuando supe abruptamente se le iba a declarar a su chica perfecta, su chica de ensueño…

No le había dicho que no, no me había negado, pero eso tampoco quería decir que había aceptado.

En lugar de ir, me había quedado en mi cama, llorando como una niñita mimada después de negársele un capricho; Raneé y Charlie habían salido hacia el auditorio junto con los padres de Edward.

Seguramente, en estos momentos, Edward ya se le habría declarado a su _chica perfecta,_ y quizás —con mucha suerte— habría ganado el concurso**.**

—Y pensar que podría haber hecho algo antes de perderlo para siempre… —dije por lo bajo.

_« __¿Si tanto te lamentas y te arrepientes, entonces que haces aquí en lugar de ir y decirle que lo amas?». _Fue como si algo hiciese 'click' en mi cabeza. No lo había pensado del todo bien, pero eso era suficiente como para armarme de valor y hacer que me levantara de la cama antes de ir a poner el auto en marcha.

Había luchado contra el auto, que no quería encender porque el motor estaba _frío_, hasta que finalmente había encendido. Unos minutos después ya estaba tomando la carretera que iba casi directo a Seattle.

Miré el pequeño papelito donde Edward me había apuntado la dirección del auditorio y luego el espejo retrovisor, como si estuviese esperando que el volvo plateado de Edward apareciera detrás de mí.

Pero jamás sucedió.

Me limité a ver mi reflejo en el espejo; mis ojos se veían rojos de tanto llorar, me veía más desgastada, pero no importaba; Edward sabría comprender, bueno eso esperaba.

_«Al menos no voy en pijama_…» me dije internamente, intentando subirme fallidamente los ánimos y sonriendo tristemente.

Hoy, desde que Edward me había recordado su concurso en el auditorio, había llegado a casa y me había tirado a llorar sin siquiera fijarme en la sudadera, los tenis desgastados o el pantalón de mezclilla que habían sido mojados por la lluvia de la tarde.

Dejé mi vista perderse nuevamente, esta vez en las luces un poco cercanas de Seattle, solo esperando no llegar tarde, algo que dudaba porque siempre llegaba tarde.

Aceleré ante la idea de que, por única vez en la vida, llegar tarde fuera algo irreparable; lo más seguro era que llegara tarde, pero… y si llegaba y ellos apenas estaban saliendo…

Tendría una posibilidad de decirle cuanto lo amaba.

No tardé mucho en llegar, debía darle las gracias a Charlie por haberme convencido de deshacerme de la chatarra que tenía por camioneta.

Pero mi alegría por llegar al auditorio se fue al ver que el estacionamiento estaba completamente vacío.

¡Había llegado tarde!

Miré nuevamente el pequeño papel arrugado, esperando que me hubiese equivocado de dirección y que este no fuese el lugar correcto. Nada salía como quería: había llegado tarde y el lugar era el indicado.

Me bajé del auto, cerré la puerta sin muchas ganas y miré mi reloj, esperando equivocarme de hora, que hubiese llegado más temprano y que el evento no hubiese iniciado todavía. Pero el reloj no mentía, eran las 8:26 de la noche y el evento tenía como hora de culminación las 8:00.

No me importó llegar tarde, tampoco me importaba no saber que se habían hecho todos cuando debieron haber llegado hacía veintiséis minutos a casa. Caminé con pasos cortos y rápidos hacia el establecimiento.

La figura imponente se levantaba frente a mí, ofreciéndole un aire sombrío que me hizo sentir un poco de miedo. No sabía qué era lo que planeaba hacer, pero algo me decía que pasaría algo importante allá dentro.

De milagro no había guardia de seguridad, entré rápidamente a la sala principal, la cual revisé con la mirada hasta no encontrar nada y pasé por todos los pasillos y por los camerinos hasta llegar a la parte de los telones.

Miré fijamente un telón, como si esta vez fuese yo quien tuviese que salir al escenario.

Lentamente caminé y me asomé silenciosamente entre las grandes cortinas rojas y vi la prueba de que todo había terminado; un montón de confeti regado por el suelo del escenario y otro montón de butacas vacías y entre penumbras era lo único a la vista. No había nada más llamativo que el color escarlata del telón y eso ya era decir mucho, pues no parecía haber nada _animado_ en el establecimiento.

Caminé con pasos tranquilos hacia la plataforma de escenarios, donde un reflector todavía iluminaba un punto en específico, como si el espectáculo todavía no hubiese terminado. Cerca de mi había un gran piano de cola negra muy parecido al de Edward.

Me quedé mirando fijamente los montones de pedazos de papeles de diferentes colores…

Todo había terminado. Había llegado tarde y seguramente había perdido al amor de mi vida sin siquiera decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Él no había llegado a saber mi secreto y nunca lo llegaría a conocer porque lo más seguro era que _su chica perfecta_ había aceptado ser su novia para más tarde casarse con él. Sólo terminaría siendo su amiga, él no me tomaría por más que eso, era para lo único que valdría porque no estaba a su altura.

¡Jamás estaría a su nivel!

Sentí como una lágrima se deslizaba por mi nariz hasta caer de lleno en mi zapato. Después de esa le siguieron muchas más…

¡Qué tonta debí haber sido cuando tuve la esperanza de que alguna vez en mi maldita vida fuera feliz junto a Edward! Quizás cuando este se diera cuenta de que podía amarme podríamos ser felices, ¿no?

Claro, no podía obligarlo a que me amara, no podía obligarlo a que estuviese junto a mí, a alguien que era escuálida, una flacucha fea y nada llamativa. Él se merecía una chica hermosa, tierna, elegante, sociable…

Todo menos yo. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando imaginé que sería buena para él? seguramente lo único que podría lograr era un cariño de hermanos.

Mis mejillas se habían puesto calientes de tanto llorar; ahora no lloraba en silencio, sino que sollozaba audiblemente.

Sentía el corazón partido por la mitad, como si lo hubiesen partido tajo por tajo o, lo más posible, como si tuviese montones de pequeñas y agudas agujas incrustadas hasta el fondo.

_« ¡Oh, Santa Mierda, soy dramáticamente patética y estúpida cuando me siento mal!», pensé._

—_Si el amor no se confiesa, te parte el corazón —_me dijo una pequeña voz en mi cabeza… No me estaba volviendo loca, quizás lo había escuchado en alguna película y ahora se me venía a la mente; eso era lo más probable.

¿Pero a quién se lo contaría si estaba sola? Solo eso me quedaba.

Eso, la soledad era lo único. Estaba sola aquí, ¿no?

Lentamente levanté la cabeza, haciendo que las lágrimas que había tratado de contener después de todo lo que ya había llorado, cayeran libremente por mi rostro. Robé un poco del valor que me quedaba y me puse derecha. Escuché un pequeño sonido a lo lejos, algo parecido a un jadeo, pero sabía que estaba sola, no podía ser nadie, estaba segura que estaba sola…

Miré directamente a las largas hileras de asientos vacíos que tenía en frente, carraspeé buscando remover el nudo que sentía en mi garganta y empecé a hablar…

—Sé que esto sonará patético, tal vez ni te lo esperes o, por el contrario, ya lo hayas descubierto… Edward, te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi, nunca te he podido sacar de mi mente, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser y no soportaría perderte… —le dije casi sin respiración, mi voz hacía eco en el auditorio y se escuchaba por cada rincón… si solo me estuviera escuchando—. Si soy yo quien estorbo en tu relación, me apartaré de tu camino, no seré la piedra con la que te tropezarás dos veces. No olvides que te amo, jamás. Si realmente la amas, créeme que no me interpondré, te apoyaré en todo momento, incluso cuando tengas la idea de pedirle matrimonio.

El silencio perduró durante unos minutos antes de que decidiese seguir con mi pequeño discurso o, más bien, acto risible.

—Tengo la esperanza de que no te sientas culpable por el dolor que sentiré después de todo esto. Hace unos día llegaron varias cartas de aceptación de las universidades a las que apliqué, muy lejos de aquí; me iré a Londres y regresaré dentro de unos cuantos años… —mencioné, sabía que no me estaba escuchando, pero tenía que dejarlo salir, no podía soportar irme sin que lo supiera. Aunque sabía que en realidad nadie me escuchaba, quería grabarme la pequeña mentira de que él terminaría sabiéndolo. Nadie en particular sabía que me iría a Londres dentro unos meses—. Por favor no olvides que te amo, Edward… Sólo…no lo olvides…

Agaché la mirada mientras las lágrimas nublaban mi vista y yo daba la vuelta lentamente para irme directo a casa.

Mi salida se vio interrumpida cuando el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida se escuchó a mis espaldas.

Mi corazón se fue acelerando a tal punto que pensé que tendría un colapso nervioso. Me volteé lentamente y me encontré con lo que menos me esperaba y más anhelaba.

Edward estaba sentado junto al piano, tocando la canción más hermosa que había escuchado, seguramente la que le había compuesto a su novia.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Tenía plasmada en sus labios la más irresistible de las sonrisas, lo más natural sería que estaba pensando en ella. Aquella faceta del Edward enamorado me encantaba.

Me fui acercando como si estuviese hipnotizada y me senté junto a Edward. Observé como tocaba rápidamente las teclas hasta hacerme perder la conciencia. No me di cuenta de cuando había terminado, sólo vi unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas dirigirse hacia mí, acompañado con la más perfecta de las sonrisas torcidas que le había visto dibujar en sus labios, mi favorita.

—La canción de mi chica perfecta ganó el primer lugar, pero mi _chica perfecta_ no vino al concierto —dijo haciéndome un puchero que me hubiese resultado cómico si estuviésemos en otra situación—. Me dejó plantado.

—Pero pronto la verás ¿no? —le respondí ya con el corazón encogido. Por más que una parte dentro mí gritaba de alegría porque lo hubiesen dejado plantado, otra se sentía afligida: lo que menos quería era que estuviese triste. Su alegría era mía también, jamás gozaría sus desgracias.

—No, no la volveré a ver porque ya la estoy viendo. La tengo justo en frente.

—P-pero ella… —le dije más confundida que nunca. Mi cerebro parecía estar omitiendo la información que él había dado anteriormente.

—Silencio, Bella —me colocó un dedo en los labios y prosiguió hablando—. Tú eres mi chica perfecta; lo has sido desde aquel día en que te sentaste a mi lado mientras tocaba el piano, cuando tenía cinco años. Te amo, Bella, te amo desde ese entonces. ¿Sabías que después de que te fuiste aquel día le conté a mi mamá sobre toda nuestra conversación y sobre cómo te veía? ¿Sabes que me respondió? —me limité a negar con la cabeza, que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba entre las manos de Edward—. Me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti.

Pude ver como la tonta sonrisa de enamorado que había imaginado en él aparecía como por arte de magia. Le sonreí de vuelta.

—Desde el principio, Bella. Eres mi ángel, mi chica perfecta, mi luz, mi camino, mi… vida. Compuse esta canción desde ese momento, como me había dicho mi abuela: la primera canción para el amor de mi vida, mi primera novia… ¿Sabías también que fue por ese recuerdo que te hablé sobre porque aprendí a tocar piano desde pequeño?; llevo años arreglándola para ti —su mirada se perdió en algo que estaba detrás de mí, parecía estar pensando en algo, no quise interrumpirlo. Su mirada se volvió a fijar en mí—. Debería ser tan perfecta como lo eres tú, pero me temo que eso es imposible. Eres de un valor incalculable y por eso te amo, amo tu risa y tus ojos; tus mejillas sonrojadas, la forma en la que pareces enganchar tus labios entre tus dientes y lo sexy que me parece; amo cuando estas nerviosa, como se frunce tu ceño cuando te enojas y amo cuando te tropiezas. Amo lo terca que eres… lo cariñosa, tierna y solidaria. Amo tu forma de ser, Bella. Amo todo de ti, hasta tus pecas —dijo sonriendo mientras me tocaba las mejillas—. No sabes el júbilo que sentí cuando nos besamos por primera vez o lo que acabo de sentir al escuchar que ese amor es correspondido. No sabía que me amabas, temía perderte por esto —nos señaló a ambos—. Temo perderte, Bella, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado… si te vas a Londres me iré contigo, no lo dudes, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti… _Ahora tú eres mi vida._

Yo todavía seguía impactada con toda esa información, no me lo podía creer. Esto era un sueño hecho realidad. Miré a varios lados, esperando encontrar a alguien para pedirle que me pellizcara o algo parecido. Quizás el corto momento de depresión que había tenido tiempo atrás me estaba jugando una mala pasada…

No dije nada y él tampoco, aunque parecía estar esperando. Alguien dentro de mi mente me gritaba que debía esperar a ver si decía algo, pero no quise resistirme y me le lancé encima.

Estampé suavemente mis labios contra los suyos, uniéndolos casi con desesperación. Algunos segundos pasaron y yo parecía olvidar todo a mí alrededor, como si ya nada existiera y él fuese lo más importante para mí, que no estaba nada lejos de la realidad. Separamos nuestros labios en busca de respiración, pero no pasó mucho para que volviesen a unir como si se conocieran de siempre. Era un beso que nunca olvidaría.

El beso terminó; separamos nuestros labios un poco hinchados, en medio de nuestras respiraciones casi entrecortadas, y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por unos momentos. —Te amé, te amo, y te amaré por siempre, Edward —terminé mientras unía nuevamente nuestros labios.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí les dejo la historia totalmente revisada. No la había leído desde hace mucho, pero —como sabrán— estoy revisándolas y enviándoles a betear después de una previa revisión y retoque por parte mía.<br>**Decidí agregar nuevos detallitos** y quitar un par de cosillas que no veía muy favorables, pero no fue nada, así que no hay bronca.

Para las que le gustó esta historia y quieren algo parecido —como que_ los tórtolos_ se conozcan desde peques…—, les invito a leer _**"El Peluche de Bella"**_, otro one shot que escribí antes o después de este (ya no recuerdo bien, pero si quieren comprobar, miren fechas de publicación jejeje). Sé que de seguro les gustará.

Solo espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios, me anima bastante el saber que opinan de mis historias. Besos.

Nachi

Comenten si desean, no me molesto ;)


End file.
